1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a method of wireless information exchange, and more particularly, to recording of pertinent identification and collision-related information after a vehicular collision, and automatic exchange of such information among involved and bystander parties, such as other vehicles, pedestrians, bystanders, properties, infrastructures, and objects.
2. Introduction
As vehicles become safer with an array of advanced preventive measures and increasingly sophisticated life-saving technologies installed, operators, properties, and even pedestrians are more likely to survive a reduced overall impact of an unfortunate accident. However, these potential lifesavers are often designed to function before or to protect physically during a collision, yet seldom are devised to consider the emotional aspects in the wake of a damaging crash. The mental distress stemming from the unknown can be particularly unnerving, when the victims and/or their loved ones desperately seek justice, closure, and peace-of-mind after experiencing a hit-and-run accident, which remains one of the most deplorable crimes we still face.
Therefore, there exists an unmet need in the art for a method and an apparatus that may be used to automatically exchange identification and collision-related information utilizing wireless communication devices during vehicular accidents.